No Anchovies Ever
by kdzl
Summary: Sequel to 'No Pepperonies after Ten'. Enjoy! One Shot. I still don't own Criminal Minds.


* * *

"Jennifer..." Rossi tentatively addressed his wife of four years; afraid of how she would react with the news he had to tell her.

"What Sweetie?" JJ asked concerned. Dave had gotten a phone call earlier and had been hiding out all day. She knew that he'd come around eventually, but the sense of somberness that he was portraying was awfully out of character.

"We need to talk." He said quietly, putting his hands in his pockets and rocking back and forth.

"About what?" JJ could feel the panic rise inside of her. Her husband was anything but meek. Whatever had happened to make him act this timid, it had to be bad.

"I...uh...I..._We're _going to meet someone today." Rossi swallowed loudly before adding. "My daughter."

"Who...Where...Is...Huh?" JJ said stunned, incapable of forming a complete sentence.

David took this as his cue to explain the story. "This morning, when I got the phone. Lindsay Davis. I dated her mom a while ago. She told me that her mother died recently and on her death bed admitted that I was Lindsay's father."

JJ just nodded, indicating for him to continue.

"She's a sweet girl. She wanted to know if she could meet me and my family. She is supposed to be here in a few minutes." He cringed as JJ could feel herself throwing daggers at him with her glare.

As if on cue, the door knocked lightly, though seemingly startling the baby in the other room who started to fuss.

"I'll get the baby." Her husband said huskily motioning for her to get the door.

As she opened the door she was completely unprepared for the sight in front of her. An attractive woman almost exactly her age stood nervously on the front porch. It was obvious the similarity between the woman and Dave, and JJ was sure this woman was his daughter.

"Mrs. Rossi?"

JJ suddenly didn't know what to say. "Erm." JJ stood there in silence, completely unsure of how this was possible.

"Can I come in?" Lindsay asked nervously. JJ immediately let her through the door, the situation at hand was far different than anything JJ could have ever anticipated.

"I'm sorry for how odd this must be. I just...wanted to get to know my dad." Lindsay tried to explain to no avail.

"I'm sure he wants to get to know you too." JJ replied automatically, not knowing what the Ms. Manners protocol was for meeting your husband's love child for the first time. "So, tell me about yourself."

"Well, I'm a lawyer. I live in DC with my husband of three years, and we're going to have a baby!" Lindsay said excitedly.

"Oh, congratulations!"

"Yeah, I'm just glad that I will be able to have my first child before I turn 35."

JJ sat there stunned for a minute. Dave's daughter was not just her age, she was _older_ than JJ was. The age difference between them had never bothered her, but this new revelation was disconcerting.

"Honey, are you alright?" Dave called from the nursery.

"It's really nice to meet you." JJ told the woman, ignoring her husband's question.

"It's nice to meet you too." Lindsay responded kindly.

"JJ, are you alright?" Rossi asked again.

"I think so." JJ could feel herself mumble as she stared at the woman in front of her.

"Are you alright?" The unmistakable voice of Emily Prentiss asked.

And with that... JJ woke up.

***********

"Are you alright?" Emily asked concerned. JJ had been thrashing in her sleep, Emily knew that it was normal considering their career to have nightmares, but this seemed deeper than that.

"You're scaring us a little." Garcia added. This was the first Girl's Night they had since JJ had given birth to her baby daughter. JJ had initially refused to come, but after Hotch assured her that he could watch Annie for one night and persuaded her that she deserved a night to herself, she agreed. But Garcia and Emily were finding that one thing had changed since the last time they had done this-JJ seemingly dreamt much more vividly.

"Ugh." JJ moaned. "I had the most frightening dream I think I've ever had." She mentally added "_along with the other Rossi dream and the time I dreamt that me and Emily were a couple."_

"What happened in this dream?" Emily asked curiously, plopping herself onto the couch next to JJ. While Reid often told them the faults with dream analysis, Emily thought there was something to it.

"Rossi and I-oh this is too awkward to even talk about-were married." JJ admitted. "And he had a daughter who-who was my age."

"That is just one risk of marrying a much older man." Garcia offered, unsure of what to say. She had to say, she was finding JJ's panic at the situation very funny. Emily scowled at her, it was common knowledge around the BAU that Emily had some slight feelings for the legendary profiler.

"It was terrible." JJ groaned. "I want my husband." She leaned over and picked up her phone.

"JJ, its three in the morning, don't you think you should let Hotch sleep?" Emily reminded, trying to hide her offense at how sickening everyone found this dream. When she dreamed about Rossi, she tended to enjoy it. But JJ just shook her head. She needed the sweet, serious voice of the man she loved. She dialed the familiar phone number and waited for a moment.

"JJ?" A groggy voice answered on the fourth ring. "Annie and Henry are fine. You don't need to check up on them."

"Aaron, I had another one of those dreams again!" She said urgently. "I swear I have no clue why I keep on having them..." She trailed off.

"Who was it about?" He asked, bringing himself to a sitting position. This phone call could take a while.

"Rossi again." JJ blurted worriedly. "I don't even like him!"

As Emily and Garcia heard this they gasped. _'Again?'_ Emily mouthed to Penelope who just shrugged. It was one thing to have a dream about a coworker, but another to have them frequently.

Hotch laughed. "Apparently your subconscious does. Seriously Honey, you might just give me a complex. Where you looking at paint samples again? Because the nursery is already green." Hotch teased, knowing that if JJ really wanted it, he would be painting the house while she took the kids to visit her parents in Pennsylvania. As he heard an upset whimper on the line, he began to grow serious.

"I didn't even get a look at the nursery." JJ moaned.

"Well, assuming your dreams somewhat follows reality-which isn't likely--the baby has been born. Wait, was I dating Prentiss again?" His newest game was to see if her dreams were interrelated, or if he could guess what happened before she told him. Afterwards, she'd always try to make him interpret the dream.

"No, you weren't even in it. Neither was Henry." JJ admitted. "Oh Henry! How do I always forget him in my dreams? I'm the world's worst mother." She slapped her hand to her forehead in defeat. "At least I didn't have to watch you cheat on me."

"That's ridiculous, you are a great mother." He assured her. "What about Annie? Was she in it? Wait, last time you were having Rossi's baby. You cheated on me too." He reminded her.

"He mentioned a baby in passing, but I didn't get a good look at it." JJ said, finally ready to reveal to her beloved husband the core content of the nightmare she had just had. She took a breath in and began to speak seriously. "Aaron, I dreamt that not only was I married to Dave, but I was meeting his thirty five-year-old love child."

Emily and Garcia chuckled lightly at the shear panic that resonated from JJ's voice. They had a new found respect for their boss for dealing with this every night.

"What was that like?"

"She was perfectly lovely." JJ confided. "But it was so awkward! I'm so glad that Jack is only seven. I don't think I'd like being closer in age to my stepchild than my husband."

"Why do you think you're having these dreams?" He asked after a moment. He wasn't threatened by JJ's dreams, mostly because of the disgust she exhibited afterward, but he just knew that she hadn't had an odd dream like this in quite a while. He wasn't sure what had brought them on."Has there been any memorable occurrences that would be manifesting themselves in your dreams?"

"THAT WOMAN!" JJ cried. "That stupid-in Memphis-the woman who asked me if first Rossi was my husband, and then, when I said no, if he was my father."

"That was almost a year ago." He reminded her, finding it odd that she was thinking about this now when it had been so long ago. Suddenly something dawned on him. "JJ, what did you eat tonight?"

"We had some ice cream and some pizza." JJ responded.

"What time did you eat the pizza?" He asked, leading up on his suspicions.

"Seven."

This threw Hotch for a loop, usually the pepperoni side effects didn't kick in unless JJ ate really late at night. "What kind was it?" He inquired finally.

"Anchovy, Garcia wanted to give it a try." JJ informed.

"Alright!" Hotch cried in triumph. "New rules: One, you are not allowed to go with Dave, or any other male member of this team, make that any member of the team period, without me. I think the last time you did, it wreaked too much havoc on your psyche."

JJ nodded, normally she would have found this measure annoying, but knowing that the true motivation behind it was so that Hotch could always have her in his line of sight made it easier to accept. Ever since they had Annie, he feared much more for her life than he had before. While he trusted the members of the team, he was sure that he could protect her better. He was not about to let the love of his life get hurt because she had gone somewhere with Reid. JJ normally would have fought this tooth and nail, but if the over-protection would lead to the end of the awkward Rossi dreams, she'd give it her best shot. "Agreed. Next."

Hotch let out a sigh of relief, he was sure that JJ would have never gone for that one. "No Anchovies. Ever."

JJ nodded. "Agreed." Hotch and she quickly said their goodbyes and got off the phone. JJ looked up to see two pairs of hungry eyes follow her. "What?"

"How long have you been dreaming about Rossi?" Emily demanded, a little jealous that in JJ's subconscious, she was trying to make the moves on Rossi.

"Did you seriously just agree to some of the ridiculous rules of Aaron Hotchner? What were they and why?" Garcia inquired, knowing that anything the boss-man wanted from JJ, usually resulted in JJ being a few short steps from being put in a protective bullet-proof bubble to keep her from harm.

JJ shrugged to both questions, glad that she had a good husband back home. A husband without a daughter who was thirty five. If she had ever had any doubts about her choice to marry Hotch, they were subsided now.

* * *

**_An/ This was the other idea I had when I wrote 'No Peperonies', so I decided to fix it so that I could do both. I mean no disrespect to the JJ/Rossi ship, it was just too much fun to pass up--twice. _**


End file.
